1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable and operable wall systems of one or more movable panels disposed in a vertical position between a ceiling and floor. The portable wall system includes panels which are movable independently of any supporting connection with the ceiling and floor while the operable wall system includes panels which are movable while supported from a supporting surface, such as a trackway, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall systems having vertically disposed panels, partitions, room dividers, and the like, extending between a ceiling and floor are well-known with various structures being provided to retain the panels in place and to enable them to be installed and removed. The prior art made of record in the aforementioned parent applications illustrate various developments in this field of endeavor and is incorporated in this application by reference to the parent applications with the prior art including that cited by applicant and the prior art cited therein by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office.